Update V25
Release Notes - V.25 Update * GRIM.exe Released! Card Packs * Reduced price of Basic Card Pack from 10,500 Reputation to 10,000 Reputation. * Added Weekly Card Pack, costs 15,000 Reputation. ** Weekly Card Packs guarantee that you get particular Cards every week. ** This week's Cards are: *** Seek and Destroy *** Merciless *** Bloodsoaked Armor * Added New Card Pack Types ** Added Single Card, Any Affinity Pack costs 2250 Reputation. ** Added Single Card, Specific Affinity Pack costs 4500 Reputation. * Updated Account Progression Rewards ** Level 8 - 1 Card Pack ** Level 10 - Large Rep Reward (18750) ** Level 11 - 1 Card Pack ** Level 17 - 1 Card Pack ** Level 20 - Large Rep Reward (18750) ** Level 23 - 1 Deck Slot ** Level 25 - 1 Deck Slot ** Level 28 - 1 Deck Slot ** Level 30 - Large Rep Reward (18750) ** Level 32 - 1 Deck Slot * Card and Account Progression Rewards have been changed in order to provide more definitive expectations on what you will receive by unlocking Card Packs and earning new levels. General Changes * OP Buff will display as blue on allies and orange on enemies. * New art for all Hero portrait icons and minimap icons. * When Towers or Harvesters are under attack there is an indicator on the minimap. Agora * Core Destruction FX tweaked. * Mana Potion FX: Changed color from purple to blue for consistency. * There are new FX for the Slow effect. Cards * Can no longer use Card abilities when stunned or knocked up in the air. * Fixed a bug that allowed the activation of other cards while under the effect of Stasis Gem. * Stat filters added to the Deck Builder. Replay * Replay search results now update correctly when you press enter. * Added ability to click on Heroes in minimap to follow them + always show spectator icon on top. * Enlarged size of spectator icon. HUD & UI * Added a brand new Victory / Defeat screen when a match is completed. * You'll now periodically be asked to provide feedback at the end of a match. * Matchmaking Elapsed Timer in Team Lobby and shows the estimated time searching for a match. * Health indicator icons have been added for bleed and burn effects. * "Play Again" button reverted back to "Continue." * Geysers no longer blink on the minimap. * Removed audio notification when Core is damaged. * Tower minion UI updated and improved. * When under a Tower, Inhibitor or the Core and facing away from the structure, the indicator shifts to the middle top of the screen. * Added support for Shielded Crits. ** Crit number pops will now show when performing a Crit against a Shielded enemy. * Team Comm messages are now localized. Audio * Added Card undo sound. * Added sound that plays when you activate an active Card. * Added Steel Shield impact sound. * Adjusted audio to hear enemy efforts better from a distance. * Added new Rocket Dash thrust sound for Twinblast. * Changed Feng Mao's and Muriel's efforts sounds to play on 35% of the time. * Muriel Reversal of Fortune sound update to be louder and cooler sounding. * Updated Iggy & Scorch sounds: ** Remastered Scorch vocals to give more weight and volume. ** Increased volume of Flame Belch. ** Added new vocal for Oil Spill. ** Added throw sound to Flame Turret. * Updated Rampage jump sounds. * VO added when Prime Orb dropped. * Removed looping sound from Healing and Mana Potions to clear up some audio clutter. * Ward map ping sounds updated and volume reduced. All Heroes * Update death effect to work better with all current and future Heroes. * Updated Hero Starter Decks to use new Card-linking feature. * Reduced cooldown of Stasis Bomb from 20 to 18.5, 18, 17.5, 17 * Enemy Heroes caught in the AOE explosion of Stasis Bomb will also be stunned. * Increased the base duration of Containment Fence at levels 2 and 3 of the ability 5 seconds to 6, 7 seconds. * Removed the Shield component of Containment Fence. Allies inside the enclosure will no longer receive a Shield. * Dekker Camera Polish ** Energy Orb: Removed the intense camera shake from projectile spawn. ** Rocket Boots: Removed camera shake from landing. ** Stasis Bomb: Removed screen tilt when just aiming the ability, smoothed out firing camera shake. ** Slow Bubble: Minor camera shake polish on firing ability. ** Containment Fence: Reduced jittery camera movements. * Reduced time that the Speed Gate is active from 8 seconds to 5 seconds. * Increased cooldown of Speed Gate (+5 seconds). * Increased Sticky Mine base damage from 125, 170, 215, 260 to 150, 200, 250, 300 * Reduced time it takes Sticky Mine to detonate from 6s to 4.5s. * Increased projectile max range of Sticky Mine from 1500 to 2000. * Increased base Seek & Destroy damage from 112.5, 175 to 162.5, 225 * Reduced movement speed bonus of Speed Gate from 315, 350, 385, 420 to 240, 280, 320, 360 * Increased Tesla Dome Card scaling from 2 to 2.5. * Camera animation polish: Reduced intense camera tilt on targets hit with stampede. * Fixed a bug where Grux's Smash & Grab consumed less mana than was specified in the tooltip. * Adjusted timing and location for Iggy & Scorch's Oil Trail. * Updates and polish to Flame Belch animation. * Ultimate duration reduced from 5 to 2.5. * Fixed an issue where Iggy's Turret decal would change color after rejoining. * Tooltip fix: Her cooldown on Shadow Walk isn't reset completely on Hero kills, it's lowered by 15s. * Movement speed has been updated to the correct speed. * Fixed minions not attacking players standing inside Murdock's Static Trap ability or any other trigger. * Changed movement speed reduction of Serenity from -120 to -130, -160, -190, -220. * Reduced Shield per level of Alacrity from 470, 760 to 410, 640. * Reversal of Fortune: Removed AOE Shield that was being added to surrounding teammates after she landed and added 1 second onto the length of the Shield on the target she is Ulting to, to allow her time to get her Consecrated Ground or Alacrity Shield on the target just as the initial Shield drops off. * Serenity: Fixed a bug where the slow looked like it was applying, but it wasn't. * Serenity: Fixed a bug where its damage wasn't scaling with Energy Damage Cards. * Serenity: Fixed a bug that was making her reticle disappear sometimes if interrupted when her Q was warming up. * Fixed a bug for Reversal of Fortune where the reticle was disappearing. * Fixed a bug that would scale Muriel's reticle when targeting Rampage during his Ult. * Fixed an exploit where players could exit Travel Mode via Ult. and then use his abilities. * Fixed double damage indicators appearing when using Hail of Arrows. Bug Fixes * Fixed incorrect skin applying when looking at a Hero profile while loading into a lobby. * Fixed a bug that prevented Siege Minions from spawning at the correct intervals. * Fixed world collision for some rocks, stairs, and arches. * Fixed a bug that caused the Tower beam to stay on. * Fixed a few bugs with Jungle minion spawning. * Fixed Jungle minion spawn animation playing when a player sees a minion for the first time, regardless of the actual spawn time. * Fixed Jungle minions floating in mid-air. * Adjusted an issue that was adding lag to some Knockback/Knockup abilities. * Fixed an issue with scoreboard data not showing up in Replays. * Fix for a crash that would occur in Replays if you scrubbed while paused then unpaused a Replay. * Fix for Replay keyboard shortcut '-' to zoom camera out not working. * Spectators can no longer see enemy players in the Shadow Plane. * Fix for being unable to accept friend requests from the chat menu. * Fixed an issue where cooldowns would disappear on UI when returning to base if you had a Harvester Key. * Fixed a rendering bug with icons that was causing aliasing. * Fix for being unable to submit a bug or report a player if the keyboard is unplugged on PS4. * Fix for localized strings losing non-UTF8 characters while reporting a player or bug. * Fixed some shadows on select screen for Twinblast. Category:Patch Notes